


Swaggered and Swayed

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Epistolary, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You can't come out to beat Jack Zimmermann," Jeff said quickly."What? Fuck, that has nothing to do with this." Kent paused, his fingers picking at the moist wrapper off the craft beer bottle.  Jeff had seen him cry while listening to Taylor Swift while drunk. Jeff has seen Kent cry about Taylor Swift while sober.  “That has ten percent to do with this.”“And the other ninety?” Jeff asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sufjan Steven's "The Predatory Wasp Of The Palisades Is Out To Get Us"
> 
> No major archive warnings apply. See end notes for more warnings.
> 
> Sorry for reposting but apparently A03 breaks when i Included a smiling cat emoji

"You can't come out to beat Jack Zimmerman," Jeff said quickly.

 

"What? Fuck, that has nothing to do with this." Kent paused, his fingers picking at the moist wrapper off the craft beer bottle.Jeff had seen him cry while listening to Taylor Swift while drunk. Jeff has seen Kent cry about Taylor Swift while  _sober_.“That has ten percent to do with this.”

 

“And the other ninety?” Jeff asked.

 

There was a part of Kent that knew thinking about Zimms would hurt forever but it wasn’t about coming out to get the guy. Zimms was the one who got away or the one who had never loved him back, depending on the flavor of maudlin Kent was feeling. The ten percent it was about Jack, Kent knew, was because of the days Kent woke up sweating that he didn't deserve any of this. 

 

Kent looked around the penthouse he had bought when he was twenty one, flush with success and cash and still thought the Las Vegas Strip was the most exciting place in the world. He loved this city, he loved the lights and the crowds that were a mix of locals to tourists from every corner of the Earth. He had friends and he had three Stanley Cup rings and he had an itch that he didn’t deserve any of it, that the penthouse on Paradise Row and the Calder belonged to someone else.

 

At the first NHL game Kent didn’t get any points on the board and fans, in their half empty stadium, had erupted into chanting “We want Zimmerman!” as Kent had skated off to the bench with his face red with shame. The next game, Kent had played mean and vicious and they had won and all anyone could say was that Kent was a dirty player on a shit team.

 

Kent had proved them wrong, eventually. He didn’t spend much time in the penalty box and didn’t get into fights but Kent didn’t let any scoring opportunities up after that. And he won the Calder and he won the Cup, three times now, and it didn’t matter if anyone in Madison Square Garden called him a pansy, not when he scored three goals and got an assist.

// 

**KENT PARSON SIGNS RECORD BREAKING CONTRACT**

AP LAS VEGAS Kent Parson, recent Art Ross and Conn Smythe winner, of the Las Vegas Aces has signed a record breaking contract. The twenty seven year old Captain and three-time Stanley Cup champion has signed a ten year contract with the Aces for $14.6 million, $600,000 higher than the second highest contract of Nashville's Shea Weber. 

 

Spokeswoman Carine LePage has said "Kent Parson is one of the best players in the league and puts in the work every year. Each year he does more for our team and we're proud to say Parson will be with us for years to come."

 

Parson's new contract alongside the Las Vegas Aces most recent Stanley Cup win likely means the team will reshuffle and trade several key players to free up much needed cap space. 

 //

Carine was literally the _meanest_ person who works for management and Kent’s absolute favorite. She was middle-aged Pilates-thin with two ex-husbands and a Ph.D in Public Relations from UCLA. Carine didn’t put up with anyone’s bullshit and managed a team of hockey players who lived and worked on the Strip. The first time Kent was called in for “a little chat, just to go over somethings” Carine had made it very clear that it was cute Kent thought he had a right to privacy but that he really should be handing over his Twitter password now and, oh, she’d be changing it to something harder to hack into than _that_.

 

Then she had looked at Kent and said “Honey, I’m your first call if you’re in trouble.” and needled him into drinking mint tea and eating one of the cookies she had in a glass jar on her desk while she went over the “truly crushing expectations we as an organization have for you”. 

 

Carine’s office was decorated with white textiles and gleaming glass which had the effect of making anyone called into the office be very aware of smudges and stains.

 

“I don’t want it to be a magazine cover.” Kent said slowly. “I was thinking maybe just on Twitter.”

 

Carine looked at Kent pityingly, twisting the rings on her elegant pianist fingers. Kent was jealous of how composed she’s always been, even when reaming him out for his inability to imitate a robot during a media scrum. Carine was the meanest person Kent knew and he loved her inability to put up with bullshit and that she sent every email marked URGENT.

 

“Kent,” she said with an enormous amount of disbelieving pity in her voice “This is going to be a big deal. This is going to be a big everywhere and you aren’t an idiot, so you know that. We can protect you but only if you trust me.” Carine turned her computer monitor around and pointed to her Google Calendar. “You have the Cup on your birthday, right?”

 

Kent nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to back home to Shelter Island with my mom. Fireworks, beach, baby cousins in the Cup.”

 

“That’s when you’re going to come out then,” Carine said. “It’ll be patriotic, you won’t use an annoying filter and I’ll have someone work up the textyou will post exactly to the letter.” Carina jotted something down and looked serious across from her desk. “Kent. We’re going to do right by you but you need to be honest with us. Is there anything or anyone you need to talk to before we do this? Any ex-boyfriends going to come out of the woodwork with stories about you?”

 

Kent didn’t pause before saying no. And then he said “I mean, a few guys on Grindr.”

 

Carine stared at him and then yelled for her intern to bring her a vodka soda.

 

 //

**[IMAGE: Fireworks with the Stanley Cup in the foreground and the American flag in the background]**

_Grateful for another year with @The VegasAces and friends, family and fans. I’m so humbled that I get to play the game I love. As a gay man, I’ve always know You Can Play and am excited for a new season.#hockey #lgbt #lasvegasaces #shelterisland #4thofJuly #americathebeautiful_

 //

The day before Kent had flown into JFK, four days before he’d post his coming out on Instagram, he had called Carine in a panic.

 

“I don’t think I should do this,” he said. His bags were packed and he had scheduled a cab. His mom had sent him a kissy face emoji and had told him his old bed was made up. His sister was studying abroad for the summer but they had talked on Skype and she knew what was happening and had offered to fly back from Beijing if he needed her.

 

Kent had turned the offer down but was starting to regret that.

 

Kent imagined Carine at home, an immaculate model home in Summerlin that was probably more warm and homey than her terrifying office. He wondered if she wore glasses at home, if she had pictures of family and friends.

 

“Alright. We can cancel if you want that Kent,” Carine said.

 

“No, I don’t. I don’t want to cancel. But.” Kent looked for something in the room to do with his hands.

 

Carine let out a breath and said in the kindest voice that Kent had ever heard from her. “We’re ready for this Kent. The Aces management is behind you. We’re ready and we can wait as long as you need to.”

 

Kent rubbed his eyes. He was tired. “I don’t want this to be a big thing. I don’t want to spend a season spending every media scrum talking about being the first gay whatever.”He sat down on his bed, the soft mattress moving with him.

 

Carine said “Then you don’t have to be the first out gay man. I don’t,” Carine hesitated for the first time Kent had ever known “I don’t know what it's like, Kent, being a famous out athlete in a major franchise. No one does. No one has does it yet. You don’t have to be the first, you don’t have to deal with the comments and the media. If you really don’t want to do this, we can cancel the interviews. We can put it away till or if you’re ready. But we’re ready, we're behind you and I think you can do this.”

 

Kent looked at the other side of his bed. “Okay,” He said. “Okay, Let’s do this.”

 //

**KENT PARSON, NHL STAR, COMES OUT AS GAY**

AP NEW YORK - The first NHL player to come out as gay, Kent Parson posted on his Instagram that he was a gay man. Parson has recentlyconcluded his contract renegotiations with the Las Vegas Aces. The Aces won the Stanley Cup last year with Parson as captain. Parson also was awarded the Conn Smythe as the most valuable member of the Aces.

The NHL Aces have released a statement saying “We’re proud of Kent and excited for another season where he’ll continue to break records and play hard. Our team and management is behind Kent 100%.” 

Reactions have been largely positive from other NHL teams Tweeting in support of Parson along with politicians and celebrities like Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau.

[Embedded Tweet]

 @ **JustinTrudeau:** #YouCanPlay! Canada is proud of #LGBT athletes & is working closely with youth leagues to encourage fair play. Thanks @KentParson90!

// 

 

It had been easier back then, Kent always thought.

 

Kent was seventeen years old. It didn’t matter that he was gay or in the closet when he had Zimms. Jack was in the same boat and they could be together. Everyone besides a few contrarian blogs knew that Jack Zimmerman, scion of Bad Bob himself, would go first in the draft and scrappy American Kent Parson would go second.

 

Everything back then had felt clear and destined. Years later, Kent would figure out that it was because of a total failure to communicate that Kent thought him and Zimms were golden.

 

Coach called Kent into his office after practice. Kent was still winded, the sweat and ache in his muscles that meant he had done everything he could. Kent scrubbed his hand in his hair and settled into the office, bouncing back on his heels on the cracking linoleum.

 

“Have you thought about Vegas?” Coach had asked, settled in that hideous ergonomic chair with a squeaky wheel.

 

Kent shifted, startled at the question. The Aces had the first pick that year after a <em>truly</em> embarrassing run. The T-Mobile Area in Vegas was only ever half-filled with die-hard heartbroken fans and tourists who probably truly had regrets. Jack would have fun partying in Vegas while building up a team that had never even gone to the playoffs while Kent would be shipped off to Calgary, according to the noises his brand-new agent was making.

 

Jack’s going to be first pick.” Kent reminded Coach. "So, no, not really." Kent would be second and he would spend a bit of time on a farm team before getting called up to the Big Game, probably. Kent wasn't worried about not making it. Some of the reporters who followed Jack around tried to get something to quote Kent on, either something jealous or insecure or cocky.

 

“Zimmerman might be first,” Coach said. “But I’ve heard rumors that the coaching staff in Vegas are thinking they need a right winger.”

 

Jack’ll be first.” Kent repeated blankly. Water was wet, the sky was blue and Jack Zimmerman had been Hockey Canada’s Next Great since birth, even through his truly unfortunate looking childhood. Jack had been born for hockey and looked like someone on the CW had casted him for the role. “The Aces want Jack, everyone knows that.

 

Might want him.” Coach said, a bit more kindly. “But I've been hearing things. No one can be everything and you might be what the Aces need.”

 

Kent looked away and fidgeted, cracking his knuckles. Jack would be first, Kent knew. No one took the rumors that Kent might go ahead of Jack seriously unless they were really committed to being a contrarian. Kent was good. Kent was fast and had soft-hands and he knew he’d get even better if the NHL gave him the shot but Jack was the sure bet, the second coming and looked like a CW star. In interviews, Jack was poised and Canada hockey calm while Kent would pepper his comments with “um” and “like”. 

 

The Aces were going to pick Jack Zimmerman and Kent knew exactly how the rest of his life would go. Maybe if he was lucky he’d be traded to Zimm’s team one day.

 // 

[ **Tweets** ]

@ **NHLAces** :.@Kentparson90 Oh captain our captain! #YouCanPlay #ButWeAlreadyKnewThat #Winner!

@ **KentParson90** : @NHLAces [laughing cat emoji]

@ **vegaces34** : @NHLAces @KentParson90 idk if i want a gay captain!! PC culture run amok! Sad!

@ **NHLAces** : . @vegaces34 Don’t let the door hit you on the way out. #loser

  

**_OH NO THEY DIDN’T_ **

**_KENT PARSON IS A GAY_ **

Kent Parson, who has the _tiniest_ hockey ass, has posted on Instagram that he’s gay.

 

Parson is the first player in the NHL to officially come out as a gay but <link>rumors persist about others</link>. Certainly no one can claim that Parson is anything other than an elite player operating on the same level as Sidney Crosby, Alexander Ovechkin, Jonathan Toews and Jamie Benn - but people probably will because its hockey.

 

Now the only question is - does this mean _all_ the tin hatters in hockey RPF fandom are right?

 

([ _READ THE INSTAGRAM POST + REACTIONS_](http://hello.com))

 [ **source** ](https://twitter.com/Slate/status/777189299922010112) **source** **source**

**_what’s your fave fic and is it now canon?_ **

  **TAGGED:** [**lgbtq / rights**](http://ohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com/tag/lgbtq%20%2F%20rights),[ **sports / athletes -**](http://ohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com/tag/sports%20%2F%20athletes%20-%20soccer%20%2F%20football) **hockey, taylor swift, drake, justin trudeau,**   


[3440 comments](http://ohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com/103364840.html#comments)

 //

 

Kent lied.

 

It hadn’t just been some guys on Grindr. It hadn’t even just been some guys on Grindr and Jack.

 

When he was twenty one, when a win was feeling like a loss and a loss felt like a career ending injury, he had gone to this bathhouse a few times in downtown. It wasn’t a place for locals, mostly it was businessmen in town for a convention or conference. Kent tried to avoid the guys who were wearing wedding rings but he knew that a few of the guys he had gotten down and blew were probably there to cheat on their wives.

 

The bathhouse was clean and smelled of lemon cleaning supplies. Most of the guys there did nothing harder than poppers, and it was less seedy than some of the bathhouses Kent had gone to when his skin itched too much.

 

Kent had met this guy. He was handsome, tall with dark hair and was from around Vegas. Mormon, he explained with his hands in Kent’s hair as he kissed his neck. Mormon, and involved in the Church. A leader in it. This guy, Marc, said his wife didn’t mind. They were happy living their separate lives. It wasn’t a world that let you be gay so you weren’t gay in that world. Simple as that.

 

Kent didn’t sleep that night. Maybe it should have been guilt over blowing a married guy or shame at going to bathhouses at all but Kent wasn’t responsible for anyone else’ s marriage. Normally Kent didn’t talk to the guys he found on Grindr or at the bathhouse beyond a mutual appreciation of musculature and their dicks but Marc had seemed so sad. He didn’t seem to notice he was sad, sectioning his life off neatly.

 

It wasn’t like Kent was seventeen, it wasn’t like there was anyone who knew what, _who_ , Kent was. When he was a kid, it had been easier. It felt right, him and Jack against the world.

 

That was before Kent knew about the pills Jack took, before the overdose. Before it became clear that Jack had never seen Kent as a partner-in-crime.

 

Having someone to share a secret with meant an ally, meant you had someone to share glances with when a guy in the locker room said the opposing team were a bunch of faggots.

 

There were probably other gay guys the league, Kent thought. Maybe there was a guy on his team, maybe one of the married guys who thought he was alone and couldn’t ever come out and still play.

 

Two weeks after Marc, Kent told Jeff he was gay.

// 

**SAMWELL HOCKEY GROUP TEXT**

Holster: JACK DID U KNO

Holster: I TOTALLY RESPECT U NOT TELLING US BC IT WASN’T OUR BUSINESS

Holster: BUT DID U KNOW

Zimmerman: Haha, did I know what?

Ransom: Kent PArsoN!

Zimmerman: What about him?

Zimmerman: Did something happen?

Ransom: Dude came out on Instagram!

Zimmerman: No.

Zimmerman: I mean, I didn’t know.

Lardo: Brah this is so going to effect my thesis on masculinity + sports.

MESSAGE READ 10:01 PM

 

**TEXT TO 401-325-2344**

Parson: It wasn’t for you. I’m not mentioning you.

Parson: If they ask I’ll say whatever you want me to.

Parson: I didn’t tell anyone in PR.

Zimmerman: [ _typing_ ]

MESSAGE READ 10:15 PM

 

**TEXT TO 702-435-9872**

Zimmerman: I’m happy for you, Kenny.

Zimmerman: That was really brave.

MESSAGE READ 1:43 AM

 

**TEXT TO 401-325-2344**

Kent Parson: [ _typing_ , 4:19 AM]

**Author's Note:**

> There is mentioned infidelity (not on the parts of any characters from the comic).
> 
> Mentioned drug use and casual anonymous sex.


End file.
